Happy Birthday Vile EXE!
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: A birthday one-shot of everyone in Zexal Numbershot universe's and me celebrating Vile's B-Day!


**HAPPY BITHDAY VILE!**

* * *

Now, from me, I present a small Yugioh Zexal fic, full of a small Yuma x Kotori moment, and No.39 and No.13 stuff fluff, random stuff happening, either way, congrats bro, you're one year older! And please keep in mind, I did this within a few minutes.

* * *

**Disclaimers: You guys pretty much know it by now. Anything here, I don't own except myself.**

* * *

The entire zexal cast was enjoying a small party within the fourth wall of the Numbershots, where everyone was greeting, congratulating, and all that crazy things to the wonderful author. The author in question, was next to a guy, who was me, with the appearanceof wearing a blue hoodie, sandy tan cargo pants, a pair of sneakers, black hair, and a master sword with the terracotta at its hilt. The birthday author, was just like the real Megaman character, albeit having a second cannon on his right arm, and a spike and chain ball replacing his left arm. The host, pretty much me, raised a glass, while calling for everyone's attention.

"Alright people, listen up! I shall propose a toast,"

The cast of the Numbershots, including the OCs Vile made, excluding the Number Distributor, raised a glass of their favorite drinks to the air with a smile on their face.

"To Vile, one of the greatest Zexal writers that I have ever came across. I've had good memorieswith his fics that I have come across. There was the big break, 39 + 13 = Love,Yugioh 4Ds, and the other Numbershots that this amazing guy has written!"

Everyone then cheered.

"Now, is there anything that anyone else would like to say?"

Shark then raised his hand.

"Card-Golem, one of Vile's friends/acquaintances had left a review for the guy."

I then pulled down ascreen, pulling up a review for his latest fic.

* * *

_Card-Golem 5/8/12 ch6_

_Happy Birthday Buddy. Live and Learn fits very well when you think about in context of the numbers holders. _

* * *

Yuma and Kotori then both raised their hands, wishing to say something.

"Vile, I'd like to thank you for making Kotori my girlfriend."

"You had brought the most awareness to our pairing that it went almost controversial."

"And what a good one it is, hopefully, we can see much more for us."

Kotori then planted a small kiss on Yuma's cheek, while Yuma also did the same. Raio, one of the OCs then stood up as well.

"Words cannot describe the man's amazing idea to create a fanmade full version of the lyrics for Zexal's dub only redeeming factor, Take a Chance."

Everyone then raised a glass.

"Kattobingu, daze, ore!"

I then looked around.

"Hey, where's Astral?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Emperor's key:**_

Astral was simply observing what was happening around him, and watching the two Number cards that were made out of Kotori and Yuma's love. He just sighed.

"I wish I could find someone to love. Vile, my only wish for you is to create a character exclusive for me, so I could love them."

Suddenly, a pair of pink arms that were just like Astral's wrapped around his waist.

"Another author already has made that happen, soon."

Astral just closed his eyes, and then smiled.

"Of course."

As we leave these two alone, let's move onto our favorite number cards from Vile, Hope and Love.

"Hope..."

"Love..."

The two leaned in for a kiss, doing so, giving each other an embrace.

...what? You want more? ** NO! That's all for now, go read My Maiden's Number if you want this fluff!

* * *

_**Back at the fourth wall:**_

Raio and his bandmates, and me, then got on a conveniently made stage.

"Alright, a parody birthday song for Vile, HIT IT!"

* * *

_*start live and learn instrumental*_

_Can u feel him, writing Zexal again?_

_Oooooooooooooh, so you really subscribed?_

_Yeah, yeah, 's Vile, balanced ocs too._

_HEEEEE, MAKES ALWAYS MAKES SENSE!_

_Yeah, heh yeah!_

_But if he reads your fanfics,_

_Then you are awesome!Just don't write cru-hud._

_Or I'll use the Chaos Blaaaaaaaaaaa-haaaaaassst!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Vile, DOT!_

_E, X, E is AWESOME!_

_Vile, DOT!_

_E, X, E's Number 13!_

_Vile, DOT!E, X, E, and Yamoto!_

_Vile, DOT!He is skyshipper's Num-ber 1!_

_YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

_*song ends here*_

* * *

"Thank you, now, let's all go have cake!"

As the cast went for the cake, people started getting gifts around Vile.

"Alright, these are all for you because you deserve them!"

As Vile opened the first gift, which was from me, he had an overjoyed look on his face.

"Awesome! Free trip to Sonamy heaven! Definitely better than that time we accidentally entered Shadamy Doomsday."

"Don't remind me man, it was devastating and traumatizing."

Yuma and Kotori were the next ones to give him something, which made him have a little bit of a pleasant reaction.

"Oh cool, No.13 Empress Love in actual card format…thanks!"

"No problem!"

Cathy was next, giving him…

"A…kitten."

"Nya!~ You like it?"

"Uh…sure?"

Takashi's turn, who gave him a new laptop, which is non-existent, XD, Tetsuo got him the best thing ever. A new plot. Shark and Ariel got him a fishing rod, which would be able to attach to his cannon. Yamoto got him a lightsaber similar to the color of the Dark Matter Blade, and finally, there was one mysterious box left in the corner.

"What in the name of Zeus is this?"

"I don't know. Should you open it?"

Vile just glanced at the box before he would touch it.

"Alright, let's do it."

As the box opened up, what was in the box, was frightening.

"SONIC 06?"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-oh hey there's a note."

As Vile picked up the note that was at the bottom of the box, everyone was just shocked.

* * *

_It was either this or Duke Nukem Forever. Pick your Poison._

_-Black Mist._

* * *

"I don't know what is crazier. Black Mist sending you a present, or the fact Sonic 06 hasn't-"

Vile then blew up the game disc and the case.

"There it is."


End file.
